With the rapid development of science and technology, terminal devices with positioning modules (such as Global Positioning System (GPS) modules) are becoming more and more common. However, there are still a large number of terminal devices without positioning modules, such as traditional PC (Personal computer) devices, and these terminal devices without positioning modules also have very high positioning requirements in some scenarios.
In the prior art, for these terminal devices without positioning modules, the GIS (Geographic Information System) geographic location service can be translated based on the IP (Internet Protocol Address) address provided on the network to complete positioning. However, the existing public network IP address is a fixed pre-assigned IP address by the CNNIC (China Internet Network Information Center) by geographic area and the operator, which has a rough regionality. Even if the service of translating IP address into GIS geographic location combined with manual intervention correction, but the accuracy of the correction is only based on the municipal or county level, the general accuracy is in the range of 1 to 10 kilometers, and it is difficult to achieve accurate positioning requirements.
It can be seen that how to accurately position a terminal device without depending on a positioning module of the terminal device itself is a problem that needs to be solved urgently. By means of accurately positioning a terminal device without depending on a positioning module of the terminal device itself, it can not only provide another method of determining the location for an electronic device with a positioning module, but also solves a problem of determining the location of an electronic device without a positioning module.